My Independence
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: A Hetalia character story of Indonesia's history before her Independence. Story not as bad as this summary. ;
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Comment: All I want to say the most is I'm very sorry for messing up with Indonesia's real history! I just wanted to make it with Hetalia characters. Not more to say, thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Netherlands' POV<span>

When I was young, I sailed around the world to discover new islands. After sailing for years, I saw a land. I landed my ship and walked to the land.

The land wasn't conquered by anybody, people there was still so at the earlier times. The land was beautiful – clean, many trees and flowers and many natural resources.

I walked around the country, and found a little girl. Her hair was long, black and wavy, her eyes were chestnut brown, and her skin was tan. She is very beautiful. She looked at me, happily.

"Netherlands big brother?" the girl said, looking at my name tag above my pocket. I never expected she already called me big brother.

"Hi, what's your name little girl?" I smiled.

"Indonesia! My name is Indonesia!" the girl shouted happily.

"I see. Such a beautiful place this is, Indonesia." I replied.

Indonesia giggled. She was very happy.

This country is called Indonesia. I guess I'll just stay at this place for a while, taking care of little Indonesia.

* * *

><p>*a few years later*<p>

Indonesia is now teenage girl, and now she became much more beautiful. She really cares about me, and I do care to her.

I built a house for Indonesia and I to live on, the building of government. When I was doing some work, I saw Indonesia outside, looking at the view and playing around. Looking at her, I want to join playing with her. After I finished all my work, I quickly went out to play with her.

"Big brother Netherlands?" she said when she looked at me, just like the first time I met her.

"It's okay Indonesia, just call me Netherlands." I smiled.

"But you're like a big brother to me!" she replied. She means it, she really looks at me as her big brother.

"Oh really? Okay then, it's up to you, Indonesia..."

"Really, big brother Netherlands! But if you insist, I'll just call you Netherlands..." she said as she continued playing around. She took a flower and plays with it.

"Indonesia, do you know what flower is that?" I asked.

"It's a Cambodian flower! It looks really pretty!" she smiled.

The flower is pretty – white, big and it has a nice smell.

Suddenly I got an idea. "Indonesia, stay here." I said as I took a flower and try to put it above Indonesia's right ear.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she said.

"Indonesia, just stay still. It won't hurt." I replied. Finally the flower was put. I looked at her. She looks prettier with the flower there.

"Big brother Netherlands? Are you blushing?" she asked.

I blushed more. "You look pretty with that flower…"

Indonesia also blushed. "Thank you, big brother Netherlands… Maybe I'll make a flower pin so I can wear it everyday!" she smiled.

I smiled too. Indonesia was so cute until I kissed her forehead. Indonesia blushed more. "What did you do that for!" she shouted.

"I just want to do it. I want to always be your big brother, taking care of this beautiful country."

Indonesia smiled. "That's so sweet and nice of you, big brother Netherlands! Thank you!" she said as she hugged me.

And then we continue to talk and play together all day long.

* * *

><p><span>Indonesia's POV<span>

*a few years later*

After some work done, I decided to walk around, seeing the condition of my country. When I was walking, I was shocked by the condition of my country.

My people was colonized – they are working hard very hard for nothing. Many people were sick and many people died.

I went to one of the soldiers. "Who asked my people to do all this!"

"Ah, Ms. Indonesia! It was an order from Mr. Netherlands!"

"I see. Thank you, sir." I replied.

After that, I went back to my house, to big brother Netherlands' business room.

"Big brother Netherlands!"

"What is it, Indonesia?"

"What are you doing to my people!"

"I was making them strong. That's the point of colonizing a country."

"But you should've not made them sick and die! You should've not hurt them like that!"

Big brother Netherlands' became more upset. He couldn't say anything.

"Okay, let me ask you Indonesia. Who rules this country? You or I?"

"It's me! They are my people, this is my land!"

"But I'm your big brother; I'm the one who colonized this country."

I was so angry. So angry until tears started to form in my eyes.

"You can colonize my country, but not this way! You aren't a big brother to me if you treat my country like this! I should've never called you 'Big brother Netherlands!'"

Tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"God… Where is the 'Big Brother Netherlands' I know? Who takes care of me from when I was small until I am someone like this? The person who puts a flower above my right ear and kissed my forehead when I was a teenager? Where is that person?"

Big brother Netherlands, no, Netherlands, just stayed silent, without any expression on his face.

"You hurt my people, you hurt me too. If things are still getting like this, I'm moving to one of my people's house. I'll fight to make this colonization end!"

I said, wiping my tears and went out of Netherlands' business room.

* * *

><p>Greed. Pride. Gluttony. That is what makes Netherlands change. His main point going to my country is to conquer and colonize it; to take advantage of it. He wanted all the natural and human resources my country has.<p>

I just wish I could turn back time to those days when I was younger.

But there's no time to think about that, it is time to fight to be free.

The war has just started.


	2. Chapter 2: The War

Author's Comment: Chapter 2 is here! I plan to make 1 more chapter, and an epilogue, but maybe it could be more. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Indonesia's POV<span>

I took my luggage and moved to one of my people's house. I chose a place not far from Netherlands' house, but strategic to make attack to the soldiers.

I knock on the door. "I'm coming!" a sound of a teenage girl replied. Not long after that, the teenage girl opened the door and was shocked to see me.

"Ah! Ms. Indonesia! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, mind if I stay for a while here?"

"No problem Ms. Indonesia!" the teenage girl answered.

"Thank you." I said as I entered the house. The teenage girl showed me the room for me to stay in. I unpacked everything and then helped the girl do her chores.

"Hmm, by the way, may I know what your name is?" I asked.

"It's Putri, Ms. Indonesia." she replied.

"I see. Putri, such a beautiful name, like a princess." I smiled. Putri blushed.

"By the way, where are the other family members?" I continued.

"Ah, father, mother and big brother are working out there. I'm here to take care to this house since I was too small to work." Putri said. When she said 'big brother', all that came to my mind is Netherlands.

"I see. They will come home this evening?"

"Yes, Ms. Indonesia. By the way, why did you choose to stay here?"

"I plan to attack Netherlands and his entire soldier so we can be free from this colonization. I chose this house because this house is strategic. This evening, I'm going to talk with your family and all the people around here. Can you help me gather all the people this evening?"

"Yes I can, Ms. Indonesia. If it is for this country, I will be glad to help you!" Putri replied happily.

"Thank you, Putri." I smiled.

* * *

><p>*in the evening*<p>

"Father, mother, big brother!" Putri shouted.

"What is it, Putri?" Putri's father asked.

"Let's gather all the people around here to talk with Ms. Indonesia!" Putri said.

Putri's family became shock. "Who asks you to do it?" Putri's big brother asked.

I went out of my room to see Putri and her family. "I did." I replied.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you sir, ma'am and young man."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Indonesia." Putri's mom said while she bowed to me. All the other members followed. I bowed back.

"No need to be so formal, ma'am." I said.

"Call me Rita, Ms. Indonesia." Putri's mom replied.

"Call me Dhani, Ms. Indonesia." Putri's dad followed.

"I'm Rifky, Ms. Indonesia."

"Okay then, Mr. Dhani, Mrs. Rita, Rifky and Putri."

After that, all the family members went out and gathered all the people around the area. We all sat together as I said my plan to fight Netherlands and his entire soldiers. Everybody agreed and they prepared to attack tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The war between Netherlands and I lasted for a long time. Some battles he won, some battles I won. A lot of people died, fighting for freedom. Thanks God since this war started the 'rodi' or the hard work force to my people has been erased.<p>

After a lot of wars, I finally met Netherlands.

"Nice to see you here, Netherlands."

"Hehehe, long time no see, Indonesia. Do you miss me?"

"Not at all."

Netherlands got near me and started attacking me with his sword. I quickly took out my long Keris Mr. Dhani gave me and attacked him back.

We fought and fought until we became very tired. Netherlands was a really good fighter. Netherlands and I sat down for a while, taking a rest.

"Not bad. I haven't even hit you. You've become stronger, Indonesia."

"I haven't even hit you too. I have to hit you!" I replied as I surprise attacked Netherlands. Netherlands was able to fight back and then he stabbed my stomach. I put down my Keris, sat down and touched my bleeding stomach, screaming in pain.

And then my mind feels dizzy as if I'm going to pass out.

"No… Ms. Indonesia!" I heard Rifky said as he was fighting the soldiers.

My eyes become blur, I can't see anything, even Netherlands.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Netherlands' POV<span>

*flashback*

I was cleaning up my weapon room. Indonesia, who was still a child, followed me to see my collection of weapons.

When I was cleaning my collection of guns, Indonesia went near me.

"The guns are so cool, big brother Netherlands!" she smiled. She took a gun and tried to act cool, pretending to shoot around.

"Indonesia, don't shoot. There are still some bullets in it."

"Okay, big brother Netherlands!" Indonesia said as she continues to play with the gun. A few minutes later, Indonesia called my name.

"Big brother Netherlands! Help me!" she shouted.

I went quickly to where she is. She accidentally got stabbed in her left leg with one of my swords. I become shocked.

Tears flow out of Indonesia's eyes. "It hurts…"

"It's okay Indonesia, I'll help you." I said as I tried to carry her to her room.

When I carried her, she was already asleep. When I reached her room, I put her down slowly on her bed and called the doctor to treat her.

* * *

><p>*back to before*<p>

Indonesia passed out after I stabbed her in her stomach. I suddenly remembered that time when she accidentally stabbed her left leg in my weapon room. It makes me realize that I still do care for her; I don't want to hurt her.

But it was too late.

I've make her fight for a long time, making her living not with me, and now I stabbed her stomach until she passed out.

What have I done all this time?

Why did I do this entire thing?

Indonesia, the person I cared as my little sister, was lying down with blood on her stomach. And I was the one who make her like this.

It feels like I've been brainwashed; I was so tempted with all the amazing natural resources the country had, making the people here forced to work hard to get those natural resources.

Greed, pride and gluttony have filled me up all those days until I forgot the person I cared as my little sister.

I don't want this to happen. It should've not been like this.

I carried Indonesia to a near clinic where she could be treated. She has to be treated; I don't want her to die because of me.

After I carried her, I let the doctor and nurses treated her and finally she was laid in a small bed.

I'll sit here next to her, accompanying her until she wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Independence

Author's Comment: Thank you for the review and favorite story, I didn't expect this. I know I'm not really good at making history stories and not that realistic, but I'll try my best! Once again, I'm very sorry for messing up the real history. Thank you for reading and hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Indonesia's POV<span>

I woke up. I tried to get up, but my stomach still hurts. I looked around and saw Netherlands was talking with one of his soldiers. After he was finished talking, he went back to sit beside me.

Netherlands looked at me. He smiled. "Indonesia, I'm glad you're already awake. So how is your stomach? Does it still hurt?"

"Yes, it still hurts. I can't get up. But thanks God it didn't bleed anymore."

"Ah, that's good. Just keep taking a rest and it will heal soon."

"Okay Netherlands. Hmm, what happened actually after I fainted?"

"I carried you here after you fainted. And then you got treated and you woke up now here." Netherlands said.

"You really carried me here to get treated? Thank you, Netherlands." I replied.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who make you and all your people to suffer like this, because I wanted all your amazing natural resources."

Netherlands held my hand. "I'm very sorry, Indonesia."

I smiled. "Its okay Netherlands, you made me stronger than I should've been, you've been a great leader for me."

Netherlands smiled too. "Thank you, Indonesia." But he frowned after that. "Too bad I won't be your leader anymore."

I become shocked. "What do you mean, Netherlands?"

"It's like this. World War II has started since I fought with you, and my force, the Allies forces, lost the war. I was forced to give you, Indonesia, to Japan, one of the Axis forces, to colonize you."

"Hmmm, so Japan will be my new leader?"

"Yes, Indonesia."

"But I don't want you to leave me, Netherlands."

"I won't be leaving you until you became independent, Indonesia. I'll be here, helping Japan colonize you."

"Okay then. Thank you for the information Netherlands."

The truth is I don't want Japan to colonize me. I know the news about Japan and America in Pearl Harbor. I'm afraid Japan will be very cruel to me and my people.

* * *

><p>It was true. Japan was cruel. He was more cruel and violent than Netherlands was at that time. His first years of colonization feel like Netherlands's hundred years of colonization. He was so cruel until I was never even able to talk to him.<p>

He gave us the 'romusha', Japan's version of hard work force. We became much weaker and we can't fight back; a lot of people started to die very fast, more than that time Netherlands colonized us.

But after that, America dropped the atomic bomb to Hiroshima and Nagasaki and since that time, Japan become less cruel and the 'romusha' become erased.

* * *

><p>One day, I saw Japan sitting alone near where I was, looking at the view. I went near him, trying to talk to him.<p>

"Japan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your work?"

Japan just stayed silent.

And then tears started to come out Japan's eyes. "Why… Why did America dropped the atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki? A lot of people died there; many people suffered because of that atomic bomb."

I sat down beside Japan. He looked at me, and then he wiped his tears. "I wasn't the one who started it at Pearl Harbor, he was the one. America was so cruel to my people who lived in his place…"

I tried to comfort Japan. "It's okay Japan; I'll try to help you. My people and I will try to help those in Hiroshima and Nagasaki."

Japan looked shocked. "You will really help?"

"Of course I will. But you have to not torture my people, a lot of people died because of the 'romusha.'"

Japan smiled. It was the first time I ever saw him smile. "Thank you, Indonesia. Of course I will not torture your people anymore. I'll let you declare your independence if you want after you help me."

I became happy. "You'll let me declare my independence? Thank you, Japan!" I said as I hugged Japan. Japan become confused, but he smiled after that.

* * *

><p>And so many of my people were sent to treat, evacuate and help people in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan did stopped torturing my people, letting them all help his people.<p>

After that, I decided to declare my independence. I spent a lot of times discussing with my people about my text of the proclamation, about the ideology and the basic state, and much more. Japan even helped me, sending some of his people to help me prepare all of this.

And finally I was able to declare my independence.

I stepped onto the podium, with lots of important people watching me. I know there were more people watching me out there. I inhaled and read the text of the proclamation I made.

"I, Indonesia, hereby declare the independence of Indonesia. Matters which concern the transfer of power and other things will be executed by careful means and in the shortest possible time. Djakarta, 17 August 1945, in the name of the people in Indonesia."


	4. Chapter 4: The Goodbyes

Author's Comment: I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been starting school and I've been sick recently, I had an acute stomach ulcer and some intestines infection. I'll try to make this the last chapter and then the epilogue before the story is finished. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>Indonesia's POV<span>

After I read the text of proclamation, everybody clapped hands. All the Indonesians who were watching shouted happily. "Merdeka!" or 'Independent' they shouted.

Netherlands and Japan made a nice sincere smile, looking at me and my people.

I was very happy; I was finally independent, free from colonization.

* * *

><p>But it wasn't that easy.<p>

I held a really lot of meetings to discuss further about my country. Many people were debating, trying to make my country better in the future.

And the most tiring part was deciding the land Indonesia should've be. Country near me, such as Malaysia, Brunei, Timor Leste and others held meetings deciding the land.

Finally everything was settled and was decided.

But I forget that there was one more problem; the national anthem.

I wasn't really good at music, so I asked help from Putri and Mrs. Rita. I've heard Mrs. Rita's beautiful voice when she sang the lullaby to Putri and Rifky, and I've heard Putri played her violin at her leisure times.

I knocked on the door to the house I stayed during Netherlands's colonization and after a few minutes Mrs. Rita opened the door and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Indonesia." She said as she bowed.

"Good afternoon too, Mrs. Rita." I replied as I bowed back. "Mind if I ask, is Putri here?"

"Yes, she is playing her violin." Mrs. Rita said.

"Perfect. I need to talk to Putri and you, Mrs. Rita." I replied.

"Okay then, Ms. Indonesia. Come on in." Mrs. Rita said as she lets me in her house. And then I followed Mrs. Rita upstairs to see Putri.

Putri was playing her violin, it was really charming. She was really good at it, the melody flows beautifully. It was also a really nice view looking at Putri playing her violin.

Suddenly Putri stops playing as she saw me. She bowed to me. "Good afternoon, Ms. Indonesia."

"Good afternoon, Putri. You are really good at playing the violin." I smiled as I bowed back.

Putri blushed. "Thank you, Ms. Indonesia."

"No problem, Putri. By the way I need to talk with you and Mrs. Rita."

Mrs. Rita and Putri became confused as they came and sat beside me. I explained about the national anthem I should've made and I need their help.

And then both Mrs. Rita and Putri agreed, saying they will be glad to help.

I took a piece of paper and started writing down my ideas for the national anthem. And then Mrs. Rita started saying some nice lyrics and Putri followed Mrs. Rita with her violin, creating a melodious and wonderful song.

After hours, the national anthem was finally created.

I looked at the final piece of paper with lyrics and music notes with it. The words are beautiful, making us proud with the country.

"Mrs. Rita, Putri, let's try to play this song again." I said.

Putri then started with the intro of the song. Then Mrs. Rita and I started singing together the national anthem.

"_Indonesia raya, Merdeka Merdeka, Hiduplah Indonesia raya…"_

After we finished, I wrote the title on top the final piece of paper.

"_Indonesia Raya_."

Before realizing, it was already night. I stood up and bowed to Mrs. Rita and Putri. "Thank you very much for helping me making the national anthem. It was really beautiful, you both made such wonderful ideas."

Mrs. Rita and Putri smiled and bowed back. "You're welcome Ms. Indonesia; it was a pleasure to help you."

I waved goodbye and went out of the house. But before I went back to my place, I went to a nearby music store to buy a violin. After looking at Putri, I want to be able to play the violin to declare my national anthem.

* * *

><p>Days before the declaration of the national anthem, I practiced all day with the violin. I don't have a pretty voice, so it is better to play the violin.<p>

When I was practicing, somebody tapped my shoulders and I became startled.

I turned back and saw Japan. "Hello, Indonesia." He said.

"Hello, Japan." I replied as I continued practicing.

Japan sat beside me and looked at the piece of paper with the lyrics and music notes in it. "Mind if I hear you play this?"

"But it is not perfect yet…"

"It's okay, I want to hear it."

"Hmmm, okay then." I replied as I started to play my national anthem. As I play, Japan stayed still and closed his eyes, enjoying the song I played although it wasn't perfect.

After I played, Japan opened his eyes and smiled. "It was a really nice national anthem, Indonesia."

"Thank you, Japan. Should I change some lyrics or melody?"

"No need, it is perfect this way."

"Ah, okay then." I replied as I continued playing and talk all day with Japan.

* * *

><p>After all the success declaration, I have to stand on my own and Netherlands and Japan should be leaving from my country.<p>

"Indonesia, I owed a lot to you. I've helped your people by giving them more education, irrigation and emigration." Netherlands said.

"Thank you, Netherlands. I also owed a lot to you too." I replied.

I took 2 big boxes and gave them to Netherlands and Japan. "This is my thank you gift for Netherlands and Japan, for making me a better person like this. Inside this boxes are spices and natural resources from my country."

"So kind of you to give me this… Thank you Indonesia." Japan smiled.

"Yes, thank you Indonesia!" Netherlands followed happily.

"You're welcome, Netherlands and Japan. So this is goodbye?"

"Yes, goodbye Indonesia." Netherlands replied as he shook hands with me.

"Goodbye, Netherlands."

"Goodbye too, Indonesia." Japan followed as he also shook hands with me.

"Goodbye, Japan."

After that Netherlands and Japan started walking back to their ships.

Looking at them walking back, it makes me sad. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Netherlands and Japan.

Without realizing, tears started to trickle down my eyes. "Don't go…" I said, sobbing.

Somehow, Netherlands realized that I was crying. He turned and walks back to me with Japan and hugged me.

"Indonesia, its okay… No need to cry…" Netherlands said as he kissed my forehead.

Japan also joined the hug. I wasn't able to say anything; I was really speechless.

"Indonesia, don't cry… I don't want to see you cry like this." Japan followed.

After a while, one of the shoulders shouted from the voyage ship, calling Netherlands and Japan to get there.

And finally Netherlands and Japan left me, riding their voyage ship going back to their place.

Looking at them leave, I still sobbed and wasn't able to say any words.

Goodbyes are really hard, and it is even harder for the one left behind.


End file.
